whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Black-Tongue Dooley
Black-Tongue Dooley is an Unseelie Sidhe Grump of House Balor in Hibernia. Overview No one but Black-Tongue himself remembers his fae name. Exiled to Earth, he met Doireannara of House Ailil and became her most ardent recruit. Foul in the extreme, no crime is too hideous for Dooley. He has raped children, tortured helpless captives, stolen food intended for a homeless shelter, given a heroin overdose to a 12-year-old just to see what would happen, and blown up a nursery school, all in the pursuit of Glamour. He makes an art form of pain and torture, delighting in causing mental anguish in equal measure. He is most effective as the silent, sinister figure who lurks behind Doireannara whenever she addresses the troops. If they respect and fear her, they are terrified of Dooley. He has only to lick his lips with his putrescent black tongue to command instant obedience. He likes it that way. He delights in inflicting little tortures even on his comrades-in-arms, requiring them to stand perfectly still for half an hour while balancing on their toes, for instance. Alternatively, he occasionally requires "favors" to refrain from such pastimes. Inability (or refusal) to perform is met with swift and painful punishment. Unknown to him, however, Doireannara has begun watching him. If she thinks he's going to far (such as driving away recruits with his excesses), she'll squash him like the bug he is. Because of his particular deformity (a hideous-looking black and putridly rotting tongue), Balck-Tongue cannot speak. He communicates either by gesture or through writing out his questions, answers, and thoughts. Nor can he taste food. Trying to cheat his condition, he has secretly captured and imprisoned a silversmith of House Dougal. Chained with cold iron, the hapless changeling is forced to work long hours attempting to create a working silver tongue for Dooley. If he is successful, Dooley will demand several replacement tongues, then kill him. Should he get a working tongue, Dooley will be in a unique position to spy on House Dougal, who would undoubtedly believe he had made the tongue himself in response to his own tongue's loss. Image Black-Tongue looks like one of those broken-down bums who walk the streets mumbling to themselves and glaring at passers-by. He has muddy brown hair and rheumy brown eyes, a four-day stubble, and rumpled clothes of some indeterminate color. He hunches along, hands in his pockets. In his fae mien, his hair becomes a tangled knot of graying brown and the stubble masquerades as a short beard. His mouth is a brown slash in his face, and his black tongue lolls half out of it, dripping saliva down his chin. When he manages to pull his tongue in, he looks almost normal, though still ugly for a sidhe. Personal Dooley is a pain artist. He knows how to intimidate people, and he revels in it. Because he cannot speak, he carries a black notebook with him to write out whatever communications he needs to. He uses that to his advantage; making it look like he's keeping notes on people and their performance. He glowers as menacingly as possible and grunts occasionally. References # CTD. Immortal Eyes: Court of All Kings, pp. 103-104. Category:Unseelie (CTD) Category:Sidhe (CTD) Category:Grumps (CTD) Category:House Balor (CTD) Category:Shadow Court (CTD)